


Plateau stories (Истории плато)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Collection of short stories that happen to our favorite characters in the series... Again ;) Written as part of the corresponding story marathon in 2018-19. Each story was written as a gift based on a pre-received brief request from the reader.Сборник коротких историй, что происходят с нашими любимыми героями сериала. Написано в рамках соответствующего марафона историй в 2018-19 годах. Каждая история была написана как "подарок" по предварительно полученной краткой заявке от читателя.
Relationships: Marguerite Krux/John Roxton





	1. Hush (Тише)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader's task: Marguerite has a tantrum in the spirit of "I got this Lost world of yours, these dinosaurs of yours, it's always scary and you need to run from dawn to dawn, and in General I want to go home", Roxton somehow calms down.
> 
> Задание читателя: У Маргарит истерика в духе «достал этот ваш Затерянный мир, эти ваши динозавры, вечно страшно и нужно бегать от зари до зари, и вообще я домой хочу", Рокстон как-то успокаивает.

\- Маргарит! 

Дверь с громких уханьем захлопнулась перед самым носом и Рокстон невольно отступил на пол шага назад. Отступил и, усмехнувшись, замотал головой, отгоняя наваждение - занавеска из деревянных бусин маятниковыми движениями ходила из стороны в сторону. И все же, каждый раз, когда Маргарит была особо не в духе, жителям дома-на-дереве казалось, что в их доме развешены не тонкие шторы, не оставляющие места для тайн и особого уединения, а как минимум массивные двери из векового дуба, гулко ухающие о косяки. 

Справившись со своим неуместным весельем и согнав предательскую усмешку с губ, Джон сдвинул в сторону легкую штору и вошел в комнату. Маргарит, так же вторя маятнику, выхаживала по их обители, изрыгая проклятия в адрес своей мягкотелости при принятии ключевых решений, якобы порожденной материнством, да в адрес плато, на котором все время что-то случается. Досталось и динозаврам, давно смиренно обходящим их территорию за несколько километров; и местным жителям, с которыми в большинстве своем были налажены едва ли не дружеские отношения. Не позабыла наследница и о непрекращающейся жаре, избыточной влажности, отсутствии излишков цивилизованной жизни, и, конечно же, доме, больше похожем на студенческое общежитие. Однако больше всего колких эпитетов и призывов о каре свыше на сей раз снискали криворукие стрелки, больше думающие об очередном гениальном романе, нежели о ближнем своем. 

\- Маргарит… 

Джон попытался было вклиниться с оправдательной тирадой в адрес и без того изнывающего от вины и стыда друга, но зеленые глаза, заволоченные влагой, так резанули по нему взглядом, что лорд тотчас же притих, предпочитая переждать эту эмоциональную бурю. Впрочем, пережидать ее он предпочел крепко прижав вяло сопротивляющуюся Маргарит к себе, да уткнувшись подбородком в растрепанные кудри, выбившиеся из туго заплетенной косы. В действии он всегда был сильнее нежели в словесных уверениях. 

Выдохнув еще пару ругательств, Маргарит, вовсе не думая прекращать истерику, исполосовавшую ее щеки влажными дорожками, вдруг судорожно ухватилась за его рукав. Не то прижимаясь как можно теснее, не то притягивая его под защиту своих теплых объятий - и плевать, что кровь, напитавшая грубую ткань пиджака, окрасила алым пальцы. Зашьет и перевяжет плечо Джона уже по-человечески она чуть позже, благо навыки врачевания за эти годы вышли на совершенно новый уровень. Главное, так явственно слышно, что сердце его бьется ровно и четко, разгоняя вместе с потоком крови спокойствие, теплыми волнами расходящееся по телу. 

Искры на ресницах блеснули в солнечных лучах, но Маргарит не удостоила их вниманием, позволяя сорваться и ухнуть вниз на его плечо. Последние проклятия, порожденные нахлынувшим страхом, слетели с бледных губ уже намного тише, просто по инерции, и Маргарит наконец затихла, выравнивая дыхание. Его уверения были не новы и все-таки ей отчаянно хотелось верить им, как и каждый раз на протяжении всех этих лет... 

\- Маргарит, все хорошо. Я не совсем цел, но точно буду жить еще долго и очень счастливо. Все в порядке, клянусь тебе. И совершенно не стоит линчевать Мелоуна – ни Вероника, ни дети не оценят. Ну же, тише... Тише, любимая. Я ведь обещал, что всегда буду возвращаться к тебе, что бы в очередной раз ни учудило наше Плато. И, значит, со мной попросту не может случиться ничего непоправимого…


	2. Revenge (Месть)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader's task: the dinosaur, the knife, girl.
> 
> Задание читателя: динозавр, нож, девушка.

Когда Маргарит сказала, что лучше прогуляется до озера и обратно в полном одиночестве, чем займется принудительными огородными работами с Рокстоном, то определённо надеялась, что прогулка эта не закончится подобным образом. А лучше вообще пройдет в приятной компании. По итогу же всё вышло ровно как всегда на этом чёртовом плато – не по плану! Нет, она не вляпалась в очередную историю с отпрысками королей, не попалась в лапы трогов или людей-ящеров, не продала душу какому-нибудь местному божку за невиданные самоцветы и даже от работы по огороду всё-таки увильнула! Вот только какой ценой…. 

Маргарит чертыхнулась и поудобнее перехватила нож в ладони - из-за крови, осевшей на ребристой рукоятке, он неприятно лип к коже. Раптор же, застывший в метре от неё, плотоядно и едва ли не насмешливо косился желтоватым глазом, словно бы догадываясь об отсутствии у брюнетки необходимых навыков, чтобы справиться с ним в схватке один на один. У неё же скулы свело гримасой отвращения и дыхание застыло на губах, сжатых в тонкую линию. 

Всё ещё не решаясь сдвинуться с места и предпринять хоть что-либо, Маргарит заоглядывалась по сторонам в поисках поддержки - никого, лишь пустота да тишина, звенящая в ушах, словно всё плато разом вымерло. Даже вездесущий Рокстон, в последнее время тенью следующий за нею, основательно запропал где-то на бескрайних просторах джунглей. Чёрт возьми, именно тогда, когда он действительно нужен ей! Что уж говорить о Веронике, чьё отсутствие Маргарит сегодня ощущала как никогда остро. Едва ли не до слёз, комком поступивших к горлу. А быть может, то была попросту тоска о своих растраченных попусту утренних хитросплетениях по избежанию рутинных обязанностей, лишь усилившаяся от осознания неизбежности развязки... 

Неожиданно позади что-то хлюпнуло, сгрохотало, и наследница рывком обернулась. Жёлтый глаз, чуть сменив положение, всё так же пристально смотрел на неё, не суля простого избавления. 

Маргарит протяжно застонала и, кажется, решилась. С воинственным огнём в прищуренных зелёных глазах вскинула ладонь, покрепче зажав в ней орудие. Неспешно, осторожно сделала крошечный шажок вперёд. Другой, третий. Пока острый угол кухонного стола не упёрся в бедро. 

Скаля острые зубы, на нём возвышалась туша ящера, добытого Рокстоном накануне. Что ей теперь предстояло превратить в худший в жизни обед для двоих неотёсанных мужланов, возомнивших, что полное отсутствие хоть какой-либо иной еды в доме всё-таки сподвигнет её на готовку. Ну-ну, плохо они её знают - всегда есть иной выход!

Маргарит так и видела, как хмыкает и ехидно ухмыляется Рокстон, водружая в центре стола эту тушу на пару с язвительной записочкой, а после скрывается с Челленджером в неведомом направлении. Ну уж нет, не дождётся, чтобы она или выпрашивала у него что-либо из утреннего улова с огорода, или выступала в роли покорной кухарки! Самые выдающиеся в жизни угольки из ингредиентов высочайшего качества, что она когда-либо делала, Маргарит собиралась приготовить именно сегодня. Так, чтобы после этого обеда оба дружно взмолились о том, чтобы мисс Кру никогда более не приближалась к плите! Помнится, с третьим супругом этот финт отлично сработал. 

И, несмотря на полную неприязнь к подобного рода обязанностям, наследница с несвойственным ей азартом принялась за прерванное было свежевание рептилии, намереваясь претворить в жизнь план священной мести.


End file.
